Facticious
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: La vida sexual es como una heladería...llena de sabores diferentes...no escojas solo la vainilla. Bienvenido al mundo del kink.../HongIceHong, advertencias dentro./
1. Bienvenida

**El proyecto ya estaaa!**

**Soy feliz chicos xDD**

**Espero y les guste este pequeño (o no tan pequeño?) caprichito mío x3**

**Estoy segura que no soy la única a la que hasta le dolía que no hubieran fics M de ellos 2 en la sección de español…**

**Y llegué yo a pervertir en exceso…**

**Quedan 10 caps más…**

* * *

_Summary: La vida sexual es como una heladería...llena de sabores  
diferentes...no escojas solo la vainilla. Bienvenido al mundo del  
kink..._

* * *

**Capítulo 00 = Bienvenida**

Bienvenidos al mundo del kink...supongo que saben a lo que llegaron. O  
al menos la "idea principal"

"Fetiche"?  
Que es un fetiche?

Evita usar la wikipedia, por favor...

Dudo que no lo sepas

Imagíname sonriendo en la frase anterior...si, así esta bien.  
Toma esto como una pequeña introducción, a un lugar donde no hay trabas ni tapujos.

_Sin ninguna vergüenza.  
_

Donde la perversión y lujuria encarnan, mezclándose con ese sentimiento afable que llamamos "amor".

Si no tienes la mente abierta, sugiero tu retirada...  
...Perfecto, si has pasado la advertencia, podemos comenzar a hablar enserio.

Y si, has adivinado:

Fetiches, parafilias...o en pocas palabras lo que nos 'gusta'.

Todos tenemos uno...incluso, algunos tienen varios.  
Y para ti, si crees no tener...te lo explico.

_La vida sexual es como una heladería, llena de sabores diferentes...No escojas solo la vainilla._

Muchos te parecerán retorcidos, pero, recuerda, eso es normal para otro...Quizás incluso lo que a ti te interese sea abominable para X personaje...pero eso no es lo que importa. Claro, mientras no critiques.

El punto es, que todas las personas tenemos inclinaciones diferentes.

Los países no son la excepción.  
A cada país le va a algo.

_Desde el liberal francés hasta el rígido alemán.  
_

Quizás a algunos les vaya "sufrir" (entre comillas, porque lo que menos hacen es quejarse y oh, no daré nombres, no.)

Quizás a otros les guste demasiado algún tipo de prenda...(la regla de no usar identidades aun esta en pie.)

...La cosa, es que no hablaremos de todos los países, sino de cierta  
parejita en particular...

Y si, ya lo sabían, pero no hace mal repetir:

_Hong Kong e Islandia._

Quizás ellos sean a quienes definitivamente no esperabas...quizás ni siquiera lo imaginaste, pero aquí te van unas verdades...para quitarnos el azucarado sabor de boca que nos queda cada vez que leemos sobre ellos.

El lado mas perverso de estos chiquillos.  
Acá la ternura no entra.

...

..

.

_Empezamos ya con lo picante?  
_

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños a Isu por cierto!**

**Tenía esta idea loca específicamente para subirla hoy xDD**

**Ah, si, nos vemos el 1ero de Julio…el cumpleaños de Hong, si, ahí subo el próximo cap xD**

…**Denme por favor su opinión en un review ., sería feliz!**

**Y gracias a mi e'posa por ser la beta!**

**Bye Bye Biii~ **


	2. Eritrofilia

**Gomene**

**Gomeneeeeeee!**

**Sé que dije "nos vemos es 1º de Julio"**

**Y estoy actualizando el 7 xD**

**Me hicieron escoger entre 2 fics: Este y High School Life.**

**Así que, edite el que necesitaba más edición.**

…**Perdón.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron!**

**Los amo a todos, mucho, MUUUUUCHO (L)**

**Un poco de Lemon para remendar :'D?**

* * *

Bienvenidos de nuevo, estimados...

Al parecer, han soportado ya el prologo...me alegro.

Ciertamente, empezamos con el primer tema de nuestra lista y, oh...nuestro querido Hong Kong!

.

..

...

**Eritrofilia = Ser atraído sexualmente por las personas que se ruborizan.**

...

..

.

_Ese suave tono que se oscurece..._

Estaban viendo una película, en la casa de Jia-Long...

La trama no era aburrida, pero definitivamente no era la obra que prometía que seria...

El ambiente de la película no era lo esperado...Los actores quizás no eran los indicados para sobrellevar la historia.

Pronto, la película paso a segundo plano, se besaban sin importarles el progreso de la producción...El asiático se separo...calmando la necesidad de oxigeno...

-Ice...-Susurro en el oído del nórdico, prácticamente ronroneándole...El albino gruño bajo, nervioso...el sonrojo no se hizo esperar...-

_Delicado, hermoso rubor..._

Hong Kong lamio el lóbulo, lentamente, comenzando a trazar un camino...finalmente, dio una suave mordida en el cartílago y se separo del otro...

-Deja...de joder...-Mascullo, tratando de ignorar esos ojos cafés que no se despegaban de su rostro-

-Pero...si aun no he empezado...-Sonrió, lascivo, ganando una mirada molesta de Islandia y, para su regocijo, que el sonrojo se profundizara...-

_De dulce, tierno rosa..._

Jia-Long tenia las manos en su cintura...le atrajo hacia si...Emil suspiro, entendiendo pronto la idea...Paso sus manos enguantadas por el cuello y tomando un pequeño impulso, rodeo la cadera del asiático con ambas piernas, sentándose en su regazo, pegándosele y, sintiendo su...

El de cabello azabache siseo ante el contacto directo contra su ya despierto miembro...

Y entonces, fue la oportunidad de Islandia para recobrar algo de control en la situación...

Sonriendo, atípicamente, comenzó a desabrochar los pantalones de su novio, rápido, rozando ese sector a propósito...

-Ngh...mierda, Ice.-

El levemente mas bajo termino de desabrocharlos, pero antes de poder quitárselos por completo, unas manos comenzaron a jugar con el lazo en su cuello, quitándolo lentamente...los botones de su camisa fueron deshechos con la misma lentitud...chasqueo la lengua, comenzando a impacientarse...Veía la curva que formaban los labios del asiático, como burlándose...Su sonrojo no bajo y el hongkonés no podría estar mejor...

_A un intenso carmín..._

Luego de arrojar la camisa blanca a un lado, el de cabello azabache admiro la delicada y suave piel blanca, la contextura delgada del islandés y esos pequeños montículos de carne que le pedían a gritos atención...

Lamio de la barbilla hasta el hueso de la clavícula, sintiendo los suspiros del otro...Sus ojos cafés nunca abandonando el rostro del chico, viendo ese tierno sonrojo...Con una mano empezó a masajear delicadamente el pezón derecho, sacándole un par de jadeos al otro, comenzó a hacer caminos y círculos por toda la extensión desde la clavícula hasta debajo de los pectorales, pasando por sobre el pequeño botón, el cual mordió sin piedad, sacándole un pequeño grito al nórdico:

-Ah...no hagas eso...- Intento sonar amenazante, pero esa voz levemente quebrada hizo de todo, menos lo propuesto...-

-Uhn...pero si te gusta, esta parte no me miente...-metió una mano dentro de los pantalones café del albino, rozando el miembro erecto...Islandia dio un gemido ahogado y levanto la cadera para tener mas fricción contra la mano de Hong Kong-

-Estas desesperado...-Dijo, su voz baja y algo ronca por la excitación-

-Cállate...-Sintió las manos del de cabello mas largo quitarle los pantalones y boxers, ignorando por completo que aun tenia puestas las botas, iba a quitárselas, para hacerlo mas fácil, pero...-

-No...-Le detuvo en seco- Esas botas, te dan, como que...un toque.-

...Pervertido.

Pero quien era el para decirlo?

Nadie...la hipocresía no era lo suyo.

Después de hacer eso, el asiático libero su propio problema, el cual, era bastante notorio, Islandia levanto las caderas y los pantalones cayeron hasta sus tobillos, los pateo lejos...

Emil se pego mas al otro, su frente descansando en el hombro aun cubierto del otro...suspiro, las manos del asiático acariciaban suavemente sus costados...

-Ya hazlo...-Le dijo al oído y sonrió al sentir un leve escalofrió de parte del otro...levanto la cabeza y mirada lila enfrento a la café-

Entonces el mayor se llevo una mano, desde la cintura del nórdico a la boca, lamiendo 3 de sus dedos de forma morbosa, el albino veía como la lengua pasaba por los dígitos de forma provocativa y se mordió el labio inferior...Hong Kong gruño un poco cuando el pálido rostro de Islandia recobro el color carmín.

Cuando ya pensó que sus dedos estaban lo suficientemente lubricado, llevo su mano a preparar la estrecha entrada de su pareja...

Emil aguanto un sonido de incomodidad ante el primer dedo, que se empezaba a mover de a poco acariciando las paredes internas...al momento en que sintió que agregaba el segundo dedo no pudo evitar sentir la molestia otra vez...

Jia-Long, al notarlo, le beso con dulzura, tratando de que se desconcentrara de la incomodidad o dolor que pudiera sentir...cuando sintió que los músculos comenzaban a aflojar mas fue cuando introdujo el ultimo digito...el de ojos lilas le mordió el labio, sin querer queriendo, provocando que algo de liquido carmesí se regara por su mentón...en pequeña venganza, empezó a mover los dígitos que tenia en su interior, haciéndole gemir, su rostro ruborizado llego a su extremo cuando en un movimiento logro encontrar ese punto placentero en su interior...

El miembro del de cabello oscuro ya dolía al ver al chico así...susurrando que lo hiciera ya, con esos ojos lilas pidiendo y esas mejillas sonrojadas...apretó la mandíbula al sentir que dolía aun

mas...retiro sus dedos y pronto se posiciono para poder ingresar, le dio la última mirada de advertencia al otro, Emil solo asintió...

Le tomo firme de las caderas y lo ayudo a descender...Emil gimió, alto y desvió la mirada...Sintiendo como Jía-Long se abría paso...pronto sus nalgas se presionaban contra la pelvis del otro...

-Ice...ayúdame...-

Islandia pronto su levanto para bajar de nuevo, comenzaron un ritmo firme, el cual pronto comenzó a ser mas apurado...Hong Kong apretó el agarre en sus caderas, seguramente dejaría marcas, pronto sintió que su próstata era abusada por la extensión de su novio y gimió fuertemente...Jadeos se escuchaban por la sala de estar...

-Mm...trata de, ah, hacerlo más rápido...-

-Tú...ayúdame...-

Jia-Long hizo lo pedido con más fuerza, mientras contemplaba al otro, aunque se veía algo difuso al ser cegado por el placer, ese bonito tono que se negaba rotundamente a abandonar el tierno rostro de Emil...

Le guio más hacia abajo, Emil echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un gesto de éxtasis, sintió como le apretaba deliciosamente, sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse:

-Yo me...ah!-

Antes de terminar la frase el clímax le golpeo, el líquido espeso manchando el sillón, y el tórax de ambas naciones... Las estocadas iban perdiendo fuerza y pronto el asiático termino,

dentro del otro...el liquido escurriendo por sus muslos...

Salió, lentamente...

Se quedaron así, recuperando el aliento...Cuando Jia-Long vio el rostro de Emil, noto que su rubor aun no descendía...se veía tan tentador...le agarro la muñeca y los ojos de Emil se enfocaron en el...

Una mueca divertida afloraba en su rostro...

Una segunda ronda, no estaría nada mal.

* * *

**ASDFADG.**

**Estuvo bien :C?**

**Gustó xd?**

**Me lo hacen saber por reviews xDD**

**Lo bueno es que tengo hasta el cap 3 de este fic!**

**Solo falta edición en el 2 y que mi beta (E`POSAAAA! Mon amour!) lea el cap 3 XD**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer ^^**

**Bye Bye Biii~ **


	3. Fingering & Oral Job

**Perdón, me demoré ._.**

**Pero…Hoy es 2x1!**

**Hahaha si, también el cap 8 de HSL esta arriba…**

**Decía, por si les interesaba :C**

**Bueno ya, al cap que han esperado y…**

**Es IceHong :3**

* * *

…

..

.

_Fingering = El acto de insertar 1 o mas dedos en el recto o la vagina._

_Oral Job = El acto de usar lengua, dientes o garganta para estimular_

_el area genital._

…

..

.

Una mano pálida acariciaba la tersa y suave piel del interior del muslo derecho del asiático, la otra, ocupada, pinchando, delicádamente uno de los sonrosados pezones del mismo, el susodicho agarraba fuertemente las sabanas mientras jadeaba, sin poderlo evitar...

Sentía la mirada violeta escanearle de arriba hacia abajo y...le encantaba.

Le dio una sonrisa ladeada al dueño de esa penetrante mirada, sabía que amaba esa sonrisa...por más que lo negara.

_Ah~, el islandés podía ser tan lindo..._

-Borra ese gesto Jia-Long...- La voz profunda y suave resono, pero eso solo hizo que Hong Kong tuviera que aguantarse la risa...claro, aunque las ganas de hacerlo pararon al momento en que el nórdico descendiera para crear una ruta desde sus labios hasta el area abdominal, lamiendo de forma lenta, pasando por encima de la cálida piel, trazando los musculos marcados...Jia-Long nisiquiera se molesto en ahogar los gemidos que salían de él...-

-Ice...-Cerró los ojos, suspirando, el levemente más bajo separo aun más sus piernas, la única prenda que lo cubría se notaba bastante ajustada...Una sonrisa de autosatisfacción aparecio en los labios del menor...

-Hong?- Las manos pálidas subieron hacia sus costados, rozando de forma placentera, a veces llegando al borde de los boxers, sin pasar a mas...-

-Uhn...?- Si el albino no lo hacía, el de orbes marron tomaría cartas en el asunto-

-Quieres que siga?-

...Esto...era venganza, no?

Chasqueó la lengua, pero al volver a sentir los labios del otro, ahora paseandose libremente por su cuello, dejando varias marcas, fue cuando decidió que no importaba...Se dejaría hacer.

-Si...-

_Quería sentir ya el placer..._

Islandia entonces metió las manos dentro de la molesta ropa interior y la saco de forma tortuosa, en un intento de desesperarlo y, fue satisfactorio...

Sus propias manos ayudaron a las del otro a deshacerse de los boxers, dejándolo completamente desnudo...

-Por que aun estas vestido?...-Preguntó, al notar que la nación que ahora levantaba sus piernas llevaba aun pantalones y camisa...

-Porque si.-

Rebelde, rebelde Islandia...esos ojos amatistas determinados, las manos (sin guantes desde el inicio), acariciando toda la extensión de sus piernas, ahora arriba de los hombros del menor, regalandole una vista panorámica completa de su cuerpo.

Hong Kong se sintio estremecer.

Fue entonces cuando Emil llevo una mano hacia su boca, con solo 3 dedos extendidos pidiendole en silencio, que los lubrique.

El asiático no se quejó y tomó la mano entre las suyas, comenzando a lamer...

Emil sentía la textura de la lengua del otro, pasar delicada por sus dedos...juntó más sus caderas contra las del otro, gruñendo por debajo ante la fricción y al escuchar un gemido apagado del otro...

Volvio a hacerlo, sus pantalones cada vez ajustaban más ante los diferentes factores...

Retiró los dedos y delineó los labios del de cabellos azabaches.

Con su mano libre, logro desabrochar sus propios pantalones, lo suficiente, como para que su erección se viera liberada.

Jia-Long ahogó cualquier sonido al sentir el primer dígito invadiendo su interior y soltó un pequeño suspiro de diconformidad...

Emil procedio suave…

El albino alteró un poco la posición en la cama, descendiendo...

Pronto un segundo dedo entró y un gemido algo adolorido salio del mayor...Emil, en compensación, dio una suave lamida en la punta del miembro ajeno.

-Ah...-

Siguio recorriendo la extensión con la lengua, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso cada vez más al fondo, en movimientos de tijera, curvándolos un poco, acostumbrando a los estrechos musculos...

Agrego un tercer dígito.

Jia-Long gimio ronco, entre el dolor mezclado con placer.

Emil tomó todo el miembro de su amante, comenzando a crear un ritmo...

Sus dedos tocaron ese punto dentro de el otro que hizo al hongkonés echar la cabeza hacia atras, liberando más gemidos en esa voz tan adictiva...

Su mano bajo a darse atención a si mismo, el ritmo era firme, pero no necesariamente rápido...

-Nhn...Ice...mas...- Empujaba sus caderas hacia los dígitos del albino y este, complacía sus peticiones...-

Agregó la fricción de los dientes, haciendolos pasar suavemente, sin herir la delicada piel...arrebatándole otro gemido alto al de cabello mas largo.

Y de un momento a otro, el placer alcanzó su delicioso climax.

Gruñendo de forma gutural, Hong Kong fue el primero en alcanzarlo, aun sintiendo los 3 dedos entrando y saliendo, acariciando las paredes de una forma exquisita...Estos fueron retirados después de un par de estocadas finales.

El islandés tragó el semen que terminó en su boca, varios hilillos cayendo de ella...se colocó de rodillas, acelerando su masturbación y pronto alcanzando su orgasmo...manchando los muslos del contrario quien aun recuperaba el aliento...

-No vas a...?-

La pregunta zumbó en los oídos del nórdico-

-No hoy...-Se recostó al lado del otro-

-Uhm...Estoy decepcionado.-Bromeo, Islandia rio un poco y le abrazó, acurrucandose contra el asiático.-

-Te amo...-

Jia-Long sonrio ligeramente, no su sonrisa ladina, si no, una dulce...

-Yo a ti también...-

* * *

**Assada, estos caps son tan cortos!**

**Trabajaré en hacerlos mas largos…a menos que no les importe ._.**

**Bueno; me dicen sus opiniones por los reviews ;D**

**Espero y les haya gustado u.u**

**Bye Bye Biii~**


End file.
